1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation controlling method of an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus using the said operation controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The usual image forming apparatus is generally provided with a demountable development unit. The development unit generally includes a photoreceptor, a developing roller, a charging roller, a toner compartment, a cleaning part, and a memory, etc.
For improvement on image forming quality and function of the image forming apparatus, an improvement operation on the component of the development unit is generally performed. For example, an improvement on the toner in the toner compartment is performed, or an improvement on other components of the development unit is performed.
For making other components of the image forming apparatus to be in an optimal operating condition in response, the operation parameter information of other components of the development unit and other components of the image forming apparatus will also be changed, when the improvement on one component of the development unit is performed. For example, a developing bias applied to a developing roller by a voltage generator and a fixation temperature of a fixation roller will also be changed in response, if the toner in the toner compartment of the development unit is improved.
In the prior technologies, it is necessary to make every component of the image forming apparatus perform the image forming operation in response to a situation after which the development unit is improved, by modifying a software in the image forming apparatus, after the improvement operation on the development unit is performed.
However, it is always necessary to modify the software in the image forming apparatus every time an improvement operation on the development unit is performed, thereby causing improvement operations on the image forming apparatus to be very complicated and hard to use for a user.